Au Revoir
by hana megpoid
Summary: Back to you. It always comes around back to you. I tried to stay away but it's too late. / 'Aomine sudah tidak bisa apa-apa karena dia telah kehilangan satu-satunya cahaya miliknya.' / AoKi


Hello! This is Hana *grins*

And this one is my first one-shot fic. So sorry if the story isn't that interesting hehehe.

But I hope you love it as much as i love writing it.

* * *

Lampu gantung yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan dibiarkan dalam keadaan mati, tirai dan jendela diatur dalam tertutup. Hanya sedikit cahaya dari luar yang masuk menembus tirai jendela ruangan itu.

Tumpukan kardus-kardus berdebu tersebar berantakan memenuhi ruangan kecil itu. Piring-piring bekas makanan dengan noda yang belum dicuci, bungkus berbagai jenis makanan ringan, berlembar-lembar kertas usang, pakaian-pakaian kusut yang tidak sempat dilipat, semuanya dibiarkan begitu saja.

Dan adalah sebuah kejutan saat melihat masih ada manusia yang bisa tinggal diruangan seperti itu. Figur pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan dan rambut biru gelap – yang mungkin adalah pemilik apartemen kecil itu – tampak sedang membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa merah yang juga kelihatan sudah usang.

Lengan kanannya diletakkan diatas kedua matanya, kelihatan seperti sedang berusaha menutupi emosi apapun yang sedang dipantulkan oleh kedua bola mata biru gelap itu.

Tapi untung saja cahaya redup diruangan itu tidak cukup terang untuk dapat membuat orang-orang menyadari betapa kacaunya ruangan itu untuk ukuran sebuah tempat tinggal. Karena kalau mereka tahu, mereka pasti tidak akan mau untuk menginjakkan kaki lagi ditempat itu.

Tidak ada yang akan mengunjunginya, lagipula.

Pria itu sudah kehilangan semuanya. Tawanya, perasaannya, cahayanya, semuanya.

* * *

"_Aominecchi!" Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang berulang kali menyerukan sebuah nama sejak ia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan kecil berdinding krem itu._

"_Aominecchi!" Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki panjangnya sambil mendatangi salah satu dari tiga pintu utama yang ada disitu._

'_BRAK!'_

"_Aominecchi!" Suara bantingan pintu yang dibuka lalu disusul dengan teriakan bernada lumayan tinggi sepertinya sudah cukup berisik untuk membangunkan seseorang yang sedang tertidur._

_Namun ternyata hal itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membangunkan laki-laki berambut biru gelap yang tertidur diranjang ukuran double-size itu. Bahkan bereaksi saja tidak._

"_Aominecchi! Kenapa ruang tamunya berantakan lagi?!" Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang itu mendekati ranjang bersprei putih itu lalu mulai mengguncang-guncang bahu laki-laki yang tertidur itu. Laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu hanya menggerutu sebagai balasan sambil masih memejamkan kedua matanya._

"_Aominecchi!" Kali ini laki-laki berambut pirang itu berteriak dengan volume suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sambil berulang kali memukuli tubuh laki-laki berambut biru itu dengan bantal yang tadi ditariknya paksa dari bawah kepala laki-laki yang sedang tertidur itu._

"_Kise…" Laki-laki berambut biru itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia menegakkan posisi tubuhnya lalu kemudian hendak mereganggkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Sebelum satu pukulan bantal yang berasal dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengenai kepalanya yang baru saja beranjak dari tempat tidur._

_Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menyengir layaknya orang bodoh. Sementara si laki-laki berambut biru terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengarahkan death glare 'mematikan' miliknya kearah laki-laki pirang itu._

"_Kise…" Ia menyebutkan lagi nama laki-laki pirang itu dengan nada yang seolah-olah berniat ingin membunuh lawan bicaranya yang ceroboh itu._

"_A… Aomine… Aominecchicchi!" Ekspresi takut yang tadinya tergambar diwajah laki-laki berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba terganti dengan ekspresi terkejut. Matanya sedikit membulat dan mulutnya dibuka setengah ukuran lebih besar dari biasanya._

"_Apa lagi…?" Laki-laki berambut biru itu menghela nafas menyerah. Tahu kalau tidak akan ada gunanya lama-lama berurusan dengan si ceroboh berambut pirang itu._

"_Tugas seni musikku! Aku lupa! Aku harus pulang sebelum okaa-san memarahiku, ja!" Setelah mengucapkan alasan tidak masuk akal itu, laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar milik laki-laki berambut biru gelap yang sekarang hanya bisa terbengong dengan perasaan luarbiasa bingung._

"_Hah?"_

* * *

Aomine yang masih tertidur di sofa merah usangnya tertawa, tawa getir, begitu mengingat potongan masa lalunya dengan _pria itu_.

Saat itu mereka masih siswa SMP biasa. Siswa SMP yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di _game center _daripada harus pusing dengan urusan sekolah, siswa SMP pembangkang dengan prinsip _'peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar'_, siswa SMP naif yang berpikir kalau akhir bahagia itu benar-benar ada.

Aomine sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri sejak ia memulai masa-masa SMP-nya. Biasanya pria berambut pirang itu sering datang kerumahnya untuk sekedar bermain atau menemaninya supaya dia tidak kesepian.

Orangtuanya sibuk bekerja diluar negeri. Ayahnya seorang fotografer dan ibunya pengacara. Keduanya punya karier yang mengagumkan dibidang mereka masing-masing. Meskipun sibuk, mereka selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk menemani 'si kecil' Aomine. Ayahnya mengajari Aomine teknik-teknik dasar fotografi sementara ibunya membuatkan makanan ringan khas rumah yang bagi Aomine tidak dapat ditandingi masakan manapun. Aomine berpikir suasana hangat itu akan terus berlanjut selamanya. Berlanjut terus tanpa akhir.

Tapi kalau kehangatan itu terus berlanjut dia pasti tidak akan terlihat se-menyedihkan ini sekarang, kan?

* * *

"_Aominecchi…" Bola mata keemasan yang senada dengan rambut pirangnya itu menunjukkan rasa khawatir sekaligus sedih. Laki-laki pirang itu berdiri disamping Aomine yang terduduk di tatami ruangan kosong dengan atmosfer dingin itu._

_Sementara yang dipanggil tadi hanya menatap datar kearah bingkai foto yang dipajang didekat dupa dan vas bunga yang berisi beberapa tangkai bunga bakung. Ekspresinyanya kosong, bagian bawah matanya basah, kemeja putih dan jas hitamnya acak-acakan. _

_Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tidak tahan melihat Aomine yang kelihatan seolah kehilangan arah itu. Aomine yang dikenalnya adalah manusia tidak tahu malu yang sombong dan tidak suka merasakan kekalahan. Bukan Aomine yang lemah dan rapuh seperti ini._

_Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati laki-laki berambut gelap itu, mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menarik kepala Aomine kedalam pelukannya. _

"_Aominecchi…" Laki-laki itu memanggil nama Aomine lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Masih dengan nada khawatir seperti sebelumnya, bukan nada kasihan seperti yang ditunjukkan orang-orang yang datang melayat tadi. Beberapa saat setelah laki-laki berambut pirang itu melakukan tindakan itu, Aomine akhirnya mau berbicara setelah seharian penuh menutup mulut._

"_Otoo-san, okaa-san… Aku… kehilangan mereka…?" Aomine berbisik dipelukan laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Suaranya terdengar begitu parau dan nyaris tidak terdengar._

"_Tidak. Kau tidak kehilangan mere-" _

"_Tapi mereka sudah tidak ada…" Aomine memotong kalimat laki-laki pirang itu. Air matanya perlahan bergulir turun ke pipinya. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang itu bersumpah dalam hatinya kalau seumur hidup baru kali ini dia melihat seseorang seperti Aomine menangis. _

"_Aomi-"_

"_Selesai…" Aomine memotong kalimat laki-laki berambut pirang itu lagi sementara air mata terus keluar dari matanya tanpa bisa ia dikendalikan._

_Semua sudah berada diluar kendalinya. Dia tidak sanggup kalau harus menanggung semuanya sendirian._

"_Semua sudah sele-"_

"_Urusai!" Kali ini giliran laki-laki berambut pirang itu yang memotong kalimat Aomine. Ia berteriak – membentak, tepatnya – kearah Aomine. Matanya kelihatan berair seolah ingin menangis juga._

"_Kau itu bukan bocah umur lima tahun! Jangan jadi cengeng hanya karena-"_

"_Karena apa?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan!" Aomine menjauhkan kepalanya dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu dan mendorong tubuh laki-laki pirang itu dengan kasar. _

_Air mata Aomine tidak kelihatan menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Sementara laki-laki berambut pirang itu sendiri berusaha menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar dari matanya dan membuat pandangannya mulai terasa kabur._

"_Aku… Kalau aku jadi kau, aku… aku tidak akan jadi mayat hidup yang tidak tahu cara menerima kenyataan!" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berteriak lagi kearah Aomine, wajahnya memerah karena berusaha menahan tangis._

_Aomine bangkit lalu melayangkan tinjunya kearah laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Tinjunya tepat mengenai pipi kanan laki-laki pirang itu. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi laki-laki pirang itu untuk bangkit setelah jatuh terduduk karena tinju Aomine, dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk membalas tinju Aomine. _

_Aomine terduduk dilantai, sementara laki-laki berambut pirang itu kelihatan seperti sedang berusaha mengatur irama nafasnya. Aomine terdiam agak lama sebelum akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya lagi._

"_Sudah?" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu bertanya pada Aomine sambil tersenyum dengan pandangan 'mengerti'._

"_Urusai." Aomine membalas singkat sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Hari ini kau boleh jadi cengeng. Tapi besok kembalilah jadi Aominecchi yang sok hebat itu, ya?" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendekati Aomine lalu menariknya lagi kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu menangis sepuasnya untuk hari itu. _

* * *

Rasa 'sakit' yang dirasakan Aomine saat kehilangan orangtuanya selalu dapat ia rasakan kembali kapan saja setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian delapan tahun lalu itu. Hari saat semua terasa begitu berat baginya, saat ia merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk terus berada didunia ini.

Tapi sekarang bukan hanya karena orangtuanya. Pria berambut pirang itu sudah membuat luka baru bahkan juga membuka buka lama yang selama ini ia tutupi.

_Kenapa harus selalu dia yang menjadi pihak yang kehilangan dan ditinggalkan?_

Pertanyaan itu sering kali muncul dipikirannya. Pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak seorang-pun tahu jawabannya. Bahkan mungkin sebenarnya sejak awal pertanyaan itu tidak memiliki jawaban.

Pagi sudah beranjak jadi siang di Jepang saat itu. Tapi Aomine masih terus berbaring di sofa merahnya. Sinar matahari siang yang lebih terik dari sebelumnya mulai memasuki apartemen kecil milik Aomine itu dan menyinari ruangan kecil yang berantakan itu.

'_Cahaya…'_

Bagi Aomine, seorang fotografer tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa kamera, teknik, dan cahaya.

Dan dia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa karena ia telah kehilangan satu-satunya cahaya miliknya.

* * *

"_Fotografer?" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu bertanya dengan nada heran kearah Aomine yang sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan-peralatan untuk pekerjaan barunya._

"_Kenapa?" Laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang duduk disebelah Aomine itu bertanya lagi padanya._

_Aomine hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tetap fokus dengan lensa-lensa kamera yang sedang ia bersihkan dengan kain khusus, "Entahlah. Menurutku ini menarik… Otoo-san juga pernah mengajariku sedikit."_

_Laki-laki pirang itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu apa ada kemungkinan kita bias bekerja sama?" Laki-laki pirang itu bertanya sambil tersenyum kecil pada Aomine yang cepat-cepat mengerlingkan pandangannya kearah lain. Laki-laki pirang itu tertawa melihat reaksi Aomine barusan._

_Aomine selalu suka caranya tertawa. Lepas dan tidak ada kesan dibuat-buat._

'_KLIK.'_

_Begitu mendengar suara familiar yang sering ia dengar ditempat kerjanya, laki-laki pirang itu refleks mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Aomine. "Eeh?" _

_Sementara Aomine hanya menatapnya datar dengan posisi siap untuk memotret dengan kameranya._

'_KLIK.'_

"_Aominecchi! Berhenti! Aku pasti terlihat aneh!" Laki-laki pirang itu berusaha menarik kamera yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Aomine._

'_KLIK.'_

_Bukannya berhenti, Aomine malah terus menekan tombol shutter dari kamera miliknya itu._

"_Aominecchi! Aku akan membakar semua koleksi foto Mai-chan mu kalau kau tidak berhenti!" Laki-laki pirang itu kini mengancam Aomine yang jelas-jelas kelihatan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu._

'_KLIK.'_

"_Kau tidak kelihatan aneh. Bahkan mungkin lebih bagus dari Mai-chan." Aomine berkata datar pada laki-laki pirang itu. _

_Spontan saja pipi laki-laki pirang itu langsung berubah warna menjadi kemerahan karena baru saja dikomentari begitu._

"_Kise?" Aomine, masih dengan kamera yang digenggam di tangan kirinya dan telunjuk kanan yang sedang bersiap ditombol shutter, merasa seolah tidak ada yang aneh dengan kalimatnya barusan._

"_A… Aominecchi! Satu foto… tiga ribu yen! Ja… jangan pikir itu gratis!" Laki-laki pirang itu berusaha menutupi sikap canggungnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kamera digenggaman Aomine._

_Aomine hanya menatapnya datarsebentar lalu mengarahkan lensa kameranya lagi ke arah laki-laki pirang itu._

'_KLIK.'_

* * *

Tiga _roll _film yang dulu Aomine beli untuk pekerjaan barunya ia habiskan untuk mengabadikan berpuluh-puluh pose aneh pria itu. Tapi pada akhirnya cetakan dari foto-foto konyol itu ia jual kepada _fans_ model berambut pirang itu, karena dia belum punya biaya untuk mengganti tiga _roll _film yang terpakai percuma itu.

Tapi dari sekian banyak foto dengan pose aneh itu, Aomine menyimpan satu yang menurutnya 'lumayan.' Foto yang menampakkan laki-laki pirang sedang tertawa lepas.

Dulu baginya keberadaan laki-laki pirang itu sangat menganggu. Meski tidak suka, ia tetap merasa nyaman kalau berada disekitarnya. Sekarang ini ia benar-benar merindukan suara si peganggu itu.

Aomine yang masih tertidur di sofa merah itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya sampai buku-buku tangannya berubah warna menjadi putih. Sedikit lebih kuat lagi dan tangannya pasti akan berdarah.

Mengingatnya saja bisa membuatnya merasa putus asa seperti ini, ditambah dengan fakta kalau ia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk melihat pria itu lagi.

Melupakannya juga terasa mustahil. Empat tahun terakhir ini Aomine selalu menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya dengan pria pirang itu. Setiap sudut dari ruangan ini, setiap sudut kota Tokyo, bahkan tentang hal-hal kecil mengenai pria itu, semuanya selalu sanggup menyeret Aomine kembali ke ingatan-ingatan masa lalu yang setengah mati berusaha ia lupakan.

Bahkan pekerjaannya yang dulu bisa membantunya bangkit karena baru saja ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya juga tidak dapat membantunya melupakan pria berambut pirang itu.

Malah mungkin hal itu semakin membuat kondisi psikologisnya bertambah buruk. Karena dulu, sejak pertama kali Aomine mengenalnya, Aomine selalu menganggap pria pirang itu cahayanya.

Baginya, pria dengan rambut pirang dengan bola mata kuning keemasan dan senyum ceria yang sering ia sunggingkan itu benar-benar kelihatan seperti cahaya.

* * *

"_Kise…" Aomine memanggil laki-laki pirang ,yang kini sedang duduk disebelahnya sambil sibuk membaca majalah, dengan nada ragu-ragu._

"_Hm?" Laki-laki pirang itu hanya membalas singkat, matanya masih terfokuskan ke majalah yang sedang dibacanya._

"_Kise…" Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya, menandakan kalau ia sedang merasa canggung._

"_Ya?" Laki-laki pirang itu membolak-balik halaman majalahnya. Kelihatan tidak peduli pada Aomine yang sedang canggung itu._

"_Kise!" Kali ini Aomine kedengaran seperti agak membentak ke arah laki-laki pirang itu._

"_Aominecchi!" Laki-laki pirang itu balas membentakknya dengan nada ceria. Mengira kalau sepertinya Aomine sedang mengajaknya bermain._

_Aomine menghela nafas begitu melihat reaksi si laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas lagi. _

_Sementara laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya menatap bingung ke arah Aomine yang sedang kelihatan putus asa itu. "Aominecchi?" Laki-laki pirang itu mendekati Aomine yang duduk disebelahnya sambil berusaha melihat seperti apa ekspresi si pemilik rambut biru gelap itu sekarang._

_Tiba-tiba Aomine mengangkat wajahnya dan laki-laki pirang itu hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut. Aomine bergegas bangkit ke arah meja kerja dikamarnya lalu keluar lagi dengan membawa sebuah kamera polaroid._

"_Aominecchi! Kau mengagetkanku!" Laki-laki pirang itu meneriakkan kalimat protesnya pada Aomine yang sedang menghampirinya. Aomine duduk kembali ditempatnya tadi lalu menatap laki-laki pirang itu._

"_Kise…" Kali ini Aomine menatap laki-laki pirang itu dengan pandangan serius. Bola mata biru gelapnya telihat begitu tenang._

"_Ada ap-" Kalimat laki-laki pirang itu terpotong begitu saja karena Aomine sudah mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke laki-laki pirang itu dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengabadikan wajahnya saat itu._

'_KLIK.' _

_Selembar foto langsung keluar dari kamera polaroid kecil itu, dan menampakkan wajah seorang laki-laki pirang dengan ekspresi heran. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh saat itu._

"_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang benar untuk mengatakannya. Tapi aku suka dengan si bodoh ini." Aomine menyerahkan foto itu pada laki-laki pirang didepannya yang sedang melongo tidak percaya pada kata-kata Aomine barusan. Aomine hanya menatap laki-laki pirang didepannya dengan datar sambil menunggu reaksi berikutnya dari si laki-laki pirang itu._

_Setelah keduanya sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa saat, Aomine menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Merasa kalau tidak ada gunanya menunggu lebih lama lagi._

"_Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menger-"_

_Kalimatnya terpotong begitu saja karena sekarang laki-laki pirang itu sudah melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Aomine. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini sedang diwarnai warna merah yang amat jelas. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa, hanya terus melingkarkan lengannya dileher Aomine._

_Aomine awalnya heran, tapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil lalu bertanya pada laki-laki pirang itu. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"_

_Laki-laki pirang itu tidak berbicara apa-apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Aomine barusan. Ia hanya mengencangkan pelukannya._

_Aomine tertawa lagi lalu membalas pelukan laki-laki pirang itu. "Aku anggap itu artinya iya."_

* * *

Tanpa bisa dikendalikannya, air mata perlahan mulai turun dari bola matanya yang sedari tadi ditutupi oleh lengan berkulit kecoklatan miliknya. Saat ia mengingat kembali hari dimana ia mengatakan 'hal' yang sejujurnya pada pria berambut pirang itu.

Waktu mengatakan hal itu dia masih terlalu muda. Hanya seorang siswa SMU biasa yang masih senaif saat ia menduduki bangku SMP. Saat ia mengatakan hal itu dia tidak pernah berpikir akan menyesalinya dikemudian hari. Karena semua yang dikatakannya itu adalah fakta yang tidak dapat disangkal. Dan memang, ya, dia tidak menyesalinya. Hanya saja kalau keadaannya seperti ini dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Cahayanya yang dulu pernah membantunya untuk lari dari mimpi buruk masa lalu sekarang sudah tidak ada. Dia tidak tahu harus bergantung pada siapa lagi.

Kadang ada hal-hal yang menurutnya lebih baik dilupakan karena hal-hal itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang kembali. Bahkan jika itu adalah hal-hal yang dulu pernah membuatnya bahagia.

Dan baginya, hal itu adalah laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

* * *

_Ini natal ketiga yang mereka rayakan bersama-sama sejak hari Aomine mengatakan 'hal yang sejujurnya' pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Mereka sudah bertengkar, berbaikan, menghujat dan menyemangati satu sama lain sebanyak berpuluh-puluh kali selama tiga tahun ini._

"_Cheers!" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangkat gelas kacanya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Aomine. _

"_Hm." Aomine membalasnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengangkat gelas kaca miliknya sendiri._

"_Seharusnya kalau natal itu ada wine, champagne atau semacamnya. Bukan jus buah seperti ini." Laki-laki pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Aomine yang sedang makan kue kering dari toples-toples yang diletakkan dimeja kecil apartemennya._

"_Kau itu masih siswa SMU kelas tiga yang bodoh. Jadi diam dan nikmati apa yang ada." Aomine membalasnya dengan nada tidak pedulian sambil terus menyuapi kue-kue kering itu ke mulutnya._

"_Buuu!" Laki-laki pirang itu menyorakinya singkat lalu menghabiskan jus dari gelasnya dengan sekali teguk, lalu kemudian menyambar gelas Aomine dan menghabiskannya juga tanpa peduli dengan reaksi dari si pemilik._

_Tapi Aomine bukannya marah, dia malah dengan santai mengambil kotak jus yang tadi dibelinya dari minimarket lalu menuangkan isinya ke gelas kacanya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu memandangi Aomine sebentar dengan pandangan kesal, lalu kemudian menyambar gelas kaca Aomine yang sudah terisi penuh itu lalu menghabiskannya lagi. _

_Aomine hanya terdiam sebentar dengan wajah datarnya lalu mengulurkan kotak jus itu pada laki-laki berambut pirang didepannya sambil bertanya, "Kau mau?" _

_Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terdiam sebentar menatap Aomine. Alisnya ditautkan satu sama lain. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya kemudian bangkit dan berjalan dengan 'anggun' ke arah toilet apartemen Aomine._

"_Dasar bodoh…" Aomine hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan heran._

_ooo_

_Setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam toilet apartemen milik Aomine akhirnya laki-laki pirang itu keluar dari sana dengan tampang pucat pasi. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya tadi dan mendapati Aomine yang sedang menatapinya dengan pandangan datar._

"_Apa?" Laki-laki pirang itu bertanya dengan nada agak membentak ke arah Aomine sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya dan duduk disebelah Aomine._

"_Tahun depan. Tahun depan kau boleh minum wine. Tahun ini jus saja." Aomine berkata datar pada laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang kesal itu. _

_Laki-laki pirang itu mengarahkan pandangan menyelidik ke arah Aomine. Seolah berusaha memastikan apakah laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu sedang berbohong atau tidak. _

_Tapi saat bola mata berawarna kuning keemasannya melihat bola mata biru gelap Aomine yang kelihatan begitu tenang, ia malah merasa canggung dan pipinya berubah menjadi warna merah. _

_Laki-laki pirang itu kemudian cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan mata Aomine. Aomine sudah tahu kebiasaan dari si laki-laki pirang itu sehingga ia hanya tertawa saat melihatnya._

"_Oi, Kise." Aomine memanggil nama laki-laki pirang itu sambil melemparkan sebuat kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna merah. Tapi yang dipanggil malah pura-pura tidak mendengar, dan alhasil kotak berbungkus merah itu tepat mengenai kepala pria dengan rambut pirang itu._

"_Aominecchi!?" Laki-laki pirang itu berseru kesal ke arah Aomine yang sedang memasang tempang tidak bersalah. _

_Ia mengambil kotak berbungkus merah itu dan hendak melemparkannya kembali ke Aomine sebelum laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu menghentikan gerakannya._

"_Selamat natal. Itu hadiahmu. Bukan barang mahal, jadi tidak masalah kalau kau mau membuangnya atau diapakan." Aomine berkata datar pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu._

_Sementara laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya menatap tidak percaya ke arah Aomine. Beberapa detik kemudian, pipinya kembali diwarnai dengan warna merah. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengucapkan terimakasih pada Aomine. _

_Aomine terbatuk sebentar karena senyuman laki-laki pirang itu barusan terlihat sangat gembira hanya karena sebuah hadiah natal kecil. "Bukalah." Aomine kemudian menyuruh laki-laki pirnag itu untuk melihat isi dari kadi natalnya._

"_Boleh? Baiklah~" Laki-laki pirang itu kemudian membuka kertas pembungkus kotak itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya, sepasang sarung tangan berwarna coklat._

_Ia tersenyum sebentar lalu mengucapkan terimakasih lagi pada Aomine, "Arigatou nee, Aominecchi!" Aomine membalas senyum laki-laki pirang itu. _

"_Aominecchi…" laki-laki pirang itu memanggil nama Aomine dengan nada seolah-olah ingin mengatakan hal yang penting. "Apa?" Aomine hanya membalasnya singkat._

"…_kau itu manusia bodoh yang bisa membuat rekor terlambat paling banyak disekolah hanya dalam satu tahun. Manusia teledor yang suka lupa dengan sekeliling. Manusia tidak pedulian yang apatis terhadap lingkungan…" _

_Laki-laki pirang itu membeberkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruk Aomine didepan yang bersangkutan. Membuat laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu cukup kesal untuk mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah laki-laki pirang itu. _

_Tapi laki-laki pirang itu langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Karena itu… Aku berbaik hati memberikan ini padamu." _

_Laki-laki pirang itu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari saku kemejanya. "Selamat natal, Aominecchi!" Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan kotak kecil itu ke arah Aomine._

_Aomine mengambil kotak itu lalu membuka penutupnya. Sebuah jam tangan dengan tali dari kulit berwarna kecoklatan. _

"_Kelihatan mahal." Aomine berkata dengan nada agak canggung ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang didepannya setelah ia selesai mengamat-amati jam itu. _

"_Tiga kali gajiku." Laki-laki pirang itu berkata dengan nada bercanda. Aomine menampakkan raut wajah hendak protes tapi kemudian laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Sudahlah…" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengambil jam tangan dari genggaman Aomine lalu kemudian mengangkat pergelangan tangan kiri Aomine dan memasangkan jam tangan kulit itu ditangannya._

"…_nah, selamat natal Aominecchi!" Ia tersenyum lagi ke arah Aomine. Aomine mengangguk singkat lalu ikut tersenyum._

* * *

Ia berjanji akan membiarkan pria itu memilih sendiri minuman yang disukainya dinatal berikutnya, tapi janji itu tidak pernah terwujud. Sementara jam tangan kulit pemberian laki-laki berambut pirang itu sekarang terletak diatas meja kerja Aomine dengan keadaan rusak dan kaca yang retak.

Dada Aomine terasa sesak saat ini. Potongan adegan natal terakhirnya dengan pria berambut pirang itu kini muncul lagi dipikirannya. Disusul dengan adegan dua bulan setelahnya yang membuat dada Aomine semakin terasa sesak.

Mereka bertengkar lagi dua bulan setelah hari natal setahun yang lalu itu, pertengkaran kali ini lebih parah dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aomine membuang jam tangan itu ke tanah tepat didepan laki-laki berambut pirang itu saat pertengkaran terakhir mereka, lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Laki-laki pirang itu tidak mengejar Aomine, dan Aomine juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengambil langkah kembali.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Aomine dan laki-laki pirang itu saling menutup mulut satu sama lain. Gengsi dan ego nampaknya sudah mengalahkan keinginan pribadi masing-masing.

Aomine mulai merasa bersalah karena pernah sekali ia melihat laki-laki pirang itu terlihat begitu pucat dan lelah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengajaknya berbicara dan menyelesaikan permasalahan yang memusingkan ini.

Ia mendatangi kantor laki-laki pirang itu setelah selesai dengan urusan pekerjaannya sendiri. Saat salah seorang kru yang ia kenal melewatinya, Aomine bertanya apakah laki-laki pirang itu sedang ada ditempat atau tidak. Karena dia sudah menunggu hampir selama dua jam.

Kru wanita itu awalnya terlihat terkejut lalu kemudian mengatakan hal yang tidak bisa dipercayai Aomine dengan pandangan sendu.

Belum sempat kru wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine langsung berlari sekencang mungkin ketempat pria pirang itu.

Saat itu dia benar-benar merasa takut. Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus menghantuinya selama ia berlari ketempat pria pirang itu.

Dan satu dari sekian banyak pikiran-pikiran buruk itu berubah menjadi kenyataan yang mengerikan saat itu.

* * *

"_Kise!" Suara teriakan dari seorang pria tiba-tiba terdengar dan mengejutkan seluruh penghuni rumah sakit Teikou saat itu. _

_Petugas keamanan cepat-cepat menghampiri Aomine yang kelihatan kalut saat itu. "Ada perlu apa, tuan?"_

"_Kise. Kise Ryouta! Apa ada pasien dengan nama itu disini?!" Aomine bertanya tidak sabaran pada petugas keamanan itu. Belum sempat petugas keamanan itu menjawab, suara berat khas pria langsung menyambar kesempatannya untuk berbicara. _

"_Aomine Daiki?" _

_Pria tinggi berkacamata dengan rambut hijau yang menggunakan jas putih datang menghampiri mereka. Aomine mergenyitkan alisnya karena merasa tidak mengenali laki-laki berambut hijau itu. "Kau siapa?" Ia bertanya tanpa basa-basi._

"_Midorima Shintarou. Dokter yang menangani Kise Ryouta. Ikut aku, dia juga sudah menunggumu." Dokter berambut hijau itu berbalik sambil mengisyaratkan pada Aomine untuk mengikutinya._

_Aomine terlihat terkejut pada awalnya, namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengikuti dokter berambut hijau itu._

_"Sejak kapan?" Aomine berkata lirih begitu melihat tubuh laki-laki pirang itu terbaring diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit Teikou. Matanya terpejam dan kulitnya terlihat pucat._

"_Dua bulan yang lalu. Awalnya hanya penyakit maag biasa namun semakin lama keadaannya bertambah buruk." Midorima memberi penjelasan pada Aomine yang sedang duduk disebelah tempat tidur laki-laki pirang itu._

"_Jadi saat itu dia muntah bukan karena kebanyakan minum jus? Tapi karena ini?" Aomine berbisik sendiri sambil menertawai dirinya sendiri yang terlalu apatis untuk menyadari hal-hal semacam ini._

"_Apa dia masih sadar?" Aomine bertanya pada Midorima yang masih terus berdiri disisi lain dari tempat tidur laki-laki pirang itu._

"_Tenang saja. Dia masih sadar. Si bodoh ini bilang dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Namanya Aomine Daiki." Midorima berkata datar pada Aomine._

_Aomine mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak suka, karena dari caranya berbicara nampaknya Midorima punya hubungan yang lumayan dekat dengan laki-laki pirang itu. _

_Midorima menghela nafas seolah bisa membaca pikiran Aomine. Lalu ia membalas tatapan tidak ramah itu dengan kalimat pembelaan, "Aku dan Kise hanya teman kecil. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak penting."_

_Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu singkat lalu menatap laki-laki pirang yang masih terus memejamkannya matanya itu._

"_Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun untuk meminum obatnya, dan pastikan kau tidak membuat keadaannya bertambah buruk." Midorima berkata pada Aomine sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu._

_ooo_

_Sesuai dengan perkataan Midorima sebelumnya, laki-laki pirang itu perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Aomine terus memperhatikannya sampai laki-laki pirang itu menyadari sendiri keberadaannya._

_Begitu mata laki-laki pirang itu menangkap sosok Aomine, bola matanya langsung membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. _

_Aomine tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat tampang konyolnya itu, jadi akhirnya dia tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi terkejut laki-laki pirang itu._

"_Aominecc-"_

"_Kise. Maaf. Aku sudah bertindak tidak sopan. Boleh aku minta jamku lagi?" Aomine memotong kalimat laki-laki pirang itu dengan senyum hangat yang menyiratkan kalau ia merasa bersalah._

_Laki-laki pirang itu terdiam, masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, lalu kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. _

"_Sudah kubuang…" Ia mengatakan kalimat kebohongan itu pada Aomine sambil merentangkan tangannya ke arah laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu._

_Aomine tertawa kecil lalu menyambut rentangan tangan itu. "Aku melihat sebuah jam tangan didekat obat-obatanmu tadi. Punya siapa?"_

"_Tidak tahu…" Laki-laki pirang itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Aomine lalu mulai menangis._

* * *

Air mata Aomine terus mengalir dari balik lengannya.

Ia masih bisa mengingat wajah lemah pria pirang itu saat ia rutin mengunjunginya dirumah sakit dulu. Wajahnya yang gembira setiap kali Aomine datang mengunjunginya. Wajahnya yang kesakitan saat ia terkena demam atau efek samping dari obatnya. Aomine masih ingat semuanya.

Saat itu ia pikir semuanya belum terlambat, ia pikir ia masih punya kesempatan, ia merasa kalau keadaan akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi pikiran-pikiran naif itu, harapan-harapan, doa, bantuan medis, obat-obatan, semuanya. Dibantah begitu saja oleh kenyataan yang mengerikan itu.

_Hari itu Aomine datang seperti biasa ke rumah sakit Teikou untuk mengunjung laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Namun hari itu ia datang lebih larut dari sebelumnya karena pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer yang selalu menyita waktu luangnya._

_Namun saat Aomine sampai dikamar laki-laki pirang itu, ia mendapati kamar itu dalam keadaan kosong._

_Seprei tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan rapi, obat-obatan yang biasanya terletak diatas lemari kecil disebelah tempat tidur tidak ada lagi dan yang paling menakutinya saat itu, laki-laki pirang itu juga tidak ada disitu._

_Aomine pikir saat itu ia salah ruangan, namun setelah ia mengecek kembali nomor dari kamar itu, tidak ada yang salah. Tidak, ada yang salah disini. Dimana laki-laki pirang itu?_

_Aomine langsung berlari ke arah ruang kerja Midorima tanpa memedulikan sekelilingnya._

_Begitu sampai didepan pintu ruangan kerja Midorima, Aomine langsung membukanya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu._

"_Midorima! Mana Kise?!" Aomine langsung berteriak ke arah Midorima yang sedang duduk begitu ia masuk kedalam ruangan itu._

_Midorima hanya menggeleng dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Dokter dengan rambut hijau bangkit sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas putih, lalu mendekati Aomine dan menyerahkannya pada Aomine._

_Ia meninggalkan Aomine yang terpaku menatap kertas-kertas itu, dan tetap tidak mengatakan apapun._

* * *

Saat itu terasa seperti mimpi bagi Aomine. Ia pikir hari itu ia masih bisa melihat laki-laki berambut pirang itu seperti biasa. Tapi begitu ia melihat kamar yang kosong, saat Midorima menyerahkan lembaran kertas-kertas putih, saat ia membaca isi kertas itu, ia tahu kalau itu benar-benar nyata. Ia bahkan tidak ada disebelah pria pirang itu saat semua kejadian yang tertulis dikertas putih itu terjadi.

Aomine tidak mau melihat wajah laki-laki pirang itu saat Midorima menanyakannya apakah ia ingin melakukannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia juga tidak datang ke acara pemakamannya.

Saat itu jadi lebih sering Aomine mengurung diri di apartemennya. Menangis tanpa suara dan melampiaskannya emosinya dengan menghancurkan semua perabotan-perabotan yang ada di dalam apartemennya itu. Pekerjaannya terabaikan karena keadaan psikologisnya yang sedang kacau saat itu.

Aomine masih terbaring disofanya. Irama nafasnya naik-turun dan air matanya terus mengalir. Kejadian itu terputar lagi diotaknya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Tidak ada hal yang sanggup membantunya untuk melupakan laki-laki pirang itu.

'BLAM.'

Suara pintu apartemennya yang terbuka menyeret Aomine kembali ke kenyataan. Ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki ringan menghampirinya. Aomine masih terus menutup matanya dengan lengannya, tapi ia tahu siapa satu-satunya orang yang berani datang mengunjungi dirinya yang sedang kalut ini.

"Pergilah, Tetsu. Tidak ada gunanya…" Aomine berkata lirih pada tamu yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aomine-kun, kau harus berhenti terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini." Pria pendek dengan rambut berwarna biru langit itu menghampiri sofa merah tempat Aomine berbaring itu.

Aomine tertawa sarkastik begitu mendengar kalimat Kuroko barusan.

"Aomine-kun, kau masih punya kehidupan yang harus dijalani. Kau tidak semurung yang kau bayangkan sampai tidak ada yang mau membantumu. Kagami-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun, Momoi-san semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Kuroko berbicara panjang lebar dengan nada datar khasnya. Sementara Aomine hanya terdiam disofa merahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa khawatir kalian. Memangnya itu bisa membuat _dia _bangkit lagi?" Aomine bertanya dengan nada mengejek pada Kuroko.

"Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini juga tidak ada gunanya. Kise-kun pasti akan lebih sedih kalau mengetahui keadaanmu sekarang."

Aomine langsung bangkit dari sofanya begitu mendengar Kuroko menyebut nama pria pirang itu. Nama pria pirang itu sudah jadi semacam kata terlarang bagi Aomine.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan! Jadi jangan coba-coba mengguruiku!" Aomine berteriak pada Kuroko yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"_Kalau aku jadi kau aku tidak akan jadi mayat hidup yang tidak tahu cara menerima kenyataan._" Begitu Kuroko selesai mengucapkan kalimat barusan, Aomine langsung mematung ditempatnya. Aomine ingat kalau ia pernah mengatakan soal masa lalunya pada Kuroko dan Momoi.

"_Hari ini kau boleh jadi cengeng. Tapi besok kembalilah jadi Aomine yang sok hebat itu_." Kuroko terus mengutip kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Kise dengan nada datarnya.

"Tetsu, berhenti…" Aomine tidak sanggup berkata-kata begitu mendengar kalimat itu lagi.

"_Aominecch-"_

Aomine melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Kuroko. Pipi putih Kuroko langsung terlihat memerah dan sudut bibirnya terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Setelah ini, Kagami pasti akan membunuhnya.

Aomine terduduk dilantai apartemennya sambil menundukkan kepala, sama seperti yang dilakukannya saat Kise memukulnya delapan tahun yang lalu. Ia juga menangis sekarang, sama seperti delapan tahun lalu. Tapi tidak akan ada yang menarik kepalanya kedalam pelukan hangat lagi.

Ia sadar tidak akan ada gunanya lama-lama seperti ini. Dan benar, dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekarang.

Kalau si bodoh itu masih hidup ia pasti akan menertawai Aomine saat ia melihat betapa berantakannya dia sekarang. Benar, dia pasti akan tertawa. Meskipun penyebab semua hal ini adalah si bodoh itu sendiri.

Aomine menghela nafasnya lalu mengusap matanya yang berair. Kemudian ia duduk dengan posisi berlutut lalu menghadap ke arah Kuroko.

"Maaf sudah memukulmu. Maaf karena sudah berkata dan bertindak kasar. Kau benar, Tetsu." Aomine membungkukkan badannya.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk lalu meminta Aomine untuk bangkit. "Aomine-kun, Momoi-san mengundangmu ke acara natal dirumahnya besok malam. Kau harus datang." Kuroko tersenyum sambil memberitahukan undangan tidak langsung itu pada Aomine.

"Aku akan datang." Aomine tersenyum kecil ke arah Kuroko dan Kuroko membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Setelah memastikan Aomine akan baik-baik saja, Kuroko pergi meninggalkan apartemen Aomine.

Aomine menghela nafasnya lagi lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen berantakan miliknya.

Saat pandangannya jatuh ke bingkai foto yang menampakkan Kise sedang tertawa lepas, Aomine tertegun sebentar. Lalu kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum terhangat miliknya ke arah bingkai foto itu.

'_Sayounara, Ryouta.'_

* * *

Any review? o v o


End file.
